<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky with the Good Hair by Entwinedlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980429">Bucky with the Good Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove'>Entwinedlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anomalies of Time [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, really there isn't even dialogue tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:30:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius helps get Bucky ready for a fancy dress party.</p><p>(In the same universe as the Anomalies of Time series but can be read completely stand alone.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anomalies of Time [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucky with the Good Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for 31 Days of Writing – October 12 – dialogue only</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Hold still."</p><p>"I am holding still. What are you even—"</p><p>"I mean it. Be still."</p><p>"You're pulling."</p><p>"You've got knots."</p><p>"Then why are you pulling them?"</p><p>"I have to untangle them before I can do anything with your hair. Why did you even decide to grow it out? You look like a cad."</p><p>"Says the man who perpetually has shaggy hair."</p><p>"I wear mine well."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, Bucky. I do. Could you even imagine me with short hair? I'd look like a ponce."</p><p>"I think that's just your face. Has nothing to do with your hair."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>"Ow, stop pulling! That hurts!"</p><p>"Weren't you some special forces big-shot army man or something? Stop being a baby."</p><p>"Stop yanking on my hair!"</p><p>"What are you going to do? Beat me up?"</p><p>"Shoot you somewhere it hurts."</p><p>"Such violence."</p><p>"And you're not? You've told me all about those so-called pranks you used to pull in school, Sirius."</p><p>"Yeah, well, magical folks don't get as permanently hurt as Muggles do."</p><p>"Then you won't have a problem if I shoot you, will you?"</p><p>"I'm going to tell Peggy about how you want to hurt me. She'll set you straight."</p><p>"Peggy's going to keel over laughing at what you're doing to my hair. Do you have to braid it like that?"</p><p>"What, a crown braid is going to look lovely on you! Though, Hermione was right. The extensions definitely helped. You're at that stage where it's not long enough to do anything with but leaving it down just looks wrong."</p><p>"You wear your hair down all the time."</p><p>"It looks good on me this way."</p><p>"There's a spell to grow hair, isn't there?"</p><p>"...Yes..."</p><p>"Then I dare you to get it professionally cut and see how you look."</p><p>"But I don't—"</p><p>"I have to wear this humiliating crown braid for this dumb Halloween party hosted by some of your British pals. I think getting a professional cut is the least you can do."</p><p>"I'm doing more than that! I'm doing the braiding."</p><p>"Hmph."</p><p>"Almost done."</p><p>"Serious?"</p><p>"I'm Sirius."</p><p>"That didn't take as long as I expected."</p><p>"I told you if you'd just stopped squirming I would have had it done ages ago. Here, take the mirror and turn around. What do you think?"</p><p>"It's... not bad, actually. A little whispy in some places."</p><p>"That's part of the charm."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Well, what do you think?"</p><p>"I think you need to pick a cut."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Or I can pick for you. I'm thinking a proper soldier's haircut—my time, not what they do nowadays."</p><p>"No, but I—"</p><p>"We could always dye it blond too. Then you could be Captain America for the party."</p><p>"Bucky, I'd rather, umm..."</p><p>"Come on, it'll be fun. Isn't that what you told me?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>